We Should Knock First
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: Not knocking wasn't a problem for both of them, usually they would just open the door, always leading to the most awkward situations. Like more than once, leaving them both blushing. But you could say it was worth it. (Read and Review )


**Heyyo! I made a Jackunzel FanFic, again. Check out "All it took is time"? Please? Anyway, Hope you Enjoy and Don't forget to Review!~**

Barging into the room without knocking was never a problem for both of them, usually they would just open the door, always leading to the most awkward situations. Like more than once, always leaving them blushing.

Like that one time Rapunzel opened Jack's door only to find him shirtless sitting on his desk. Poor Rapunzel, she had only token a glance making all her papers fall to the ground. Jack laughed and she glared at him. Jack gt up, hands in his pocket and surrounded her in the corner of the room. He slowly placed his face a few inches away from hers. He was pleased by the blush that crept on her face.

"Oh, are you here to make an appointment with Mr. Frost?" he said with a wink.

Her eyes slowly grew wider, he slightly chuckled. He looked almost nervous. _Almost. _He placed his hands on the wall, arms next to either side of Rapunzel's face, and slowly leaned in. He closed his eyes as their breath collided. Rapunzel giggled.

"Woah there Frost, not happening."

Jack groaned,"You're killing me!"

"Isn't that a sad story?" she teased.

"Admit it, Rapunzel! You're in love with me!"

"Only if you do."

Jack placed his hand over his heart dramatically,"I am far too deeply in love with you."

He leaned in again, their lips being only centimeters away, she placed her finger on his lips, stopping him,"Nice try, Jack."

Not moving from the position, Jack leaned his head back. The seconds later brought his eyes to meet her's. He sighed,"You know, this is going to happen sooner or later, right?"

Its true, dating her for months now, kissing her had to happen sometime. _How else am I suppose to show her I like her? _he thought. _Words don't work out too well for me.. _Waiting for her to let him, yes, was taking her a while. And he can't help it if he's so close to her, but the thing is, he never used force. He wanted to know what Rapunzel really made him feel. Well for starters, she was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. And what he liked about her-but he was to afraid to admit- was her smile. The smile that can make it all better when times were tough, a smile that can put a light to everything. And if that smile always melted his heart and make his insides flip, imagine the feeling he would feel if he put his rough lips over her small smooth ones.

"Then let it be later." she said quietly.

Jack sighed, he was far from getting the chance to kiss her but he respected it.

"As you wish, Punzie," he whispered softly, placing a kiss on her nose. "I'll pick up the papers."

He moved back and Rapunzel blushed as she remembered that he was indeed shirtless. She tried to cover her blush with her waist long golden hair, but Jack caught it. He smiled at her shyly. She squeaked and ran out the room.

She closed her door, and tried to catch her breath as she threw herself on her bed. _God dang it, I was going to kiss him! No,he was going to kiss me! Jesus, what's wrong with you, Rapunzel? _she thought.

She sighed sadly, _why can't I kiss him? Why am I scared?_

Sure they shared a few kisses but it was never on the lips. Usually it was a kiss on the forehead, cheek, or even nose. She smiled realizing that Jack, not once has used force. He teased only. Like most of the times he would try to bring the subject up because he loved the way she blushed but today, she saw in is eyes that he was nervous of wanting to kiss her. _I'm sorry, Jack, _she thought. _I'm just scared. _

~0o0o0~

Rapunzel danced in her room singing at the top of her lungs.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm Radioactive, Radio- _

"Jack!"

She blushed Furiously, he laughed quietly and that's what you get if you say its okay to barge into the rooms.

"You sing amazing, Punz" he teased.

She threw him a pillow, but of course due to her embarrassment she missed. Rapunzel groaned and fell on her bed.

"Aw, come on, you weren't that bad," Jack said, coming closer.

"That was horrifying!"

She covered her face with a pillow, Jack got on top of her bed but what made Rapunzel blush like crazy was the fact that he was on top of her. Then, she laughed, he was tickling her. "Ja-Jack!" she said between laughs.

He grabbed the pillow from her and threw it back. He stopped and quickly leaned his head next to her face, and whispered his lips tickling her ears,"Then admit it, you sing amazing."

She shivered and whispered back,"I sing amazing. Does that sentence even make sense?"

He leaned his head back to meet her eyes,"It makes perfect sense.."

She looked at him in awe, her embarrassment subsided. He leaned in to peck her cheek but for some extra fun his kiss was near her lips. What he didn't expect was the electric tingly feeling.

"Jack!"

"Oh.. my.. god.." he said wide eyed.

"What?"

He nervously ran a hand through his white hair,"I kissed you near your lips, and that made me feel crazy! Jesus, no one told me i was going to feel this! No no its a good type of crazy. Yeah, a good type of crazy. Now imagine kissing you full on the lips! I'll go insane! I'll scream, this is paradise!"

He nuzzled his nose against hers, closing his eyes. "I love this feeling," he whispered sweetly.

Moments later, blush crept upon his face furiously, and he whispered,"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Rapunzel giggled, "Yes."

He leaned in closer, their breath colliding once again. He waited for her to protest but she didn't, he opened his eyes.

"Jack.."

"Rapunzel?" he said hopeful.

He smiled weakly knowing that she wasn't going to let him. He leaned back, got off her and lied down next to her playing with her hair. She turned to look at him,"sorry Jack."

He smiled, it wasn't fake, he knew that the feeling told him everything. Everything he needed to know.

"I love you."

~0o0o0~

I love you, his words ran through her mind all night. _Am I cruel for not saying those words back? _she thought. _What are you scared of?! _

Then it hit her, Eugene. He treated her feeling like a five year old would to a ragged doll. Not bothering to realize the mess he was making, breaking her heart into millions of pieces. She was afraid Jack would end up doing the same. But that's Jack, he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"Rapunzel?"

She forgot he was in her room, but she couldn't sleep so she went to the living room to sir in front of the fie place. She felt him sit behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck, he lightly sniffed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

Jack wouldn't hurt her, she knew it. But what didn't she say I love you when he did?

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

That snapped him awake,"Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

She bit her bottom lip,"Because I didn't say it back."

He knew what she meant, he didn't expect himself to say those words so he never expected her to say it back. He laughed lightly,"I don't expect your response immediately. I just want you to take your time, Punzie.. The truth takes time."

She sighed,"I just don't want to get hurt."

"I will never hurt you." he said. And he meant every word. And she knew it.

"Do you think we should knock before we enter so you wont freak out seeing me shirtless or me hearing you sing? Trust me, lots of things could happen if we don't knock." he looked down at her and winked.

She giggled,"I like the system we got."

Lots of thoughts ran through her mind she couldn't answer him. She hesitantly whispered,"wait."

She turned to look at him, her hand went up to his cheek and she brought her lips to his. His eyes went wide as realization struck him, his heart raced. She parted her lips and their lips collided in an overwhelming kiss that brought a sensation to their stomach. It took a while for him to close his eyes, he then deepened the kiss, his rough chapped lips moving in rhythm over her soft cool ones. This was definitely the most effective feeling he has ever experienced. Not only did it feel like his insides flipped but this unfamiliar warm sensation started from his face, traveled down his spine to his toes. She softly moved her lips from his.

"I love you, too."

He knew he was smiling like a fool. He held up a finger and said,"Can you wait here?"

He ran into his room and screamed in joy and as promised "this is paradise". It was a feeling like no other and he loved it.

He went back to the living room took giggling Rapunzel's face and brought her to another sweet kiss.

**So what do you think? Review? Please? In case you were wondering the song Rapunzel was singing was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. :D**


End file.
